


Friends on the other side

by Laura_c



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disney References, Gen, Happy Ending, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_c/pseuds/Laura_c
Summary: Thomas day got a spin when a particular snakey boy decidet to give his honest oppinion. Truths and lies are told, but at the end of the day, things are not as bad as the worst casse scenario
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

-Your in my world, not your world-begun singing to himself Thomas, walking around his apartment -And i got friends on the other side~

-FalsEhOOd! -screamed Logan, appearing in his habitual place, pointing at the singer

-Now, Thomas, we all know that’s _not true_ -saluted Janus, appearing at Logan side

-Thomas, why is he here? -was the only thing Virgil said, seeing the deceiter near his friends

-W-what? Guys, i was just… -murmured confused Thomas, seeing most of his sides looking angry at him

-Oh, Virgil, stop being so mean with that _wonderful_ eyeshadow -said Janus, looking pleased with the reaction his presence caused

-FalsEhOOd!

-Go away, deceit -said a, dangerously calmed, Virgil

\- Hold on there, kiddo -said Patton, trying to calm the rest, while Thomas just stared at his sides

-Why are you all being _sso_ rude? Well, except for Logan, he’s just yelling falsehood…

-GET AWAY, YOU FOOL BEAST! - screamed Roman, emerging in a dramatic pose, with his sword in hand, apparently ready to get physical

-Come on kiddos, you know i don’t like when you fight… -tried again the heart side, calling Janus attention

-Patton -Janus smiled slyly- how are you _a dad_ when you don’t have any kids…? -the rest of the sides and Thomas looked at Patton, almost not expecting an actual answer

-You are all my sons! -happily smiled Patton -Including Thomas -added quickly, turning to look at him. Virgil and Thomas keep looking at him, the first one trying to hide how pleased he feel with it, the second one too confused to do anything else

-Thomas, what did you did to invoke this foul beast? -asked Roman, pointing at Janus

-Well, i was just… -started again, trying to make sense

-Oh, Roman… how deeply _hurt_ your _insightful_ comeback made me feel… - Janus slowly changed his pose -Too worn out to think in a new one?

-Go away, you… you… deceit -said Patton, trying to sound harsh

-But, I’m still _deeply_ confused about how can you consider yourself a _dad_ -Janus looked intensely at the heart side -After all, the other sides are not really _your kiddos_ -Patton looked confused for a moment, and toyed a bit with his cardigan

-Stop trying to get around me? -asked honestly, almost shyly. The snake side stood still, like crossed with an deep idea, making Virgil eye him cautious

-… no. -finally said. Roman opened his mouth, ready to say something, but Logan went first

-Falsehood? -said a bit confused, putting back his glasses in place - Wait a second, I’m sure i have a card for this -he begun to rumble with his cards

-You mean… -started Thomas

-Sorry, but i cant trust you, you… you… -Patton frowned, trying to come with a good comeback -Dark side -Janus twisted slowly at that wording, touching his fingers across his gloves

-Patton -a playful smirk appeared in his face -Can you trust Virgil?

Feeling himself called, the anxiety side opened his eyes wide, trying to remain quiet. Daring himself to look at the rest of the sides, he discovered Logan still fussing with the cards, Roman looking vigilantly at the snake looking one, and Patton frowning

-Of course -said, almost insulated at the question -He’s one of my favorite kiddos, as well as Logan, Thomas and Roman

-Uh, well… thanks i guess -said a confused Logan, forgetting about his cards for a moment. Virgil let himself relax a bit again, almost fusing with the background -What are you trying to accomplish? you… -Patton stop again -Snakey man! Oh, why is so hard to insult you? -asked exasperated

-That’s because I am the creative side, look and learn -said Roman, standing like a knight -YOU are a…

-But, Virgil _is_ a dark side -said calmly Janus, interrupting Roman

-FalsEhOOd!

-Hissss!

-Lies!

Screamed tree sides at the same time

-No, you lying -added Patton, putting his hands in his waist, with an almost smile

-Now… -Janus appeared at Patton side, smiling dangerously -Why would i lie?

-My kiddo wouldn’t do anything bad! -said proudly the heart side, turning to look at deceit and losing Virgil anxious reaction

-Oh… _of course not_ -Janus moved closer to an worried Virgil, making Roman pull up his sword again -At least, not… yet -Virgil hissed, making the other side go back to his anterior place

-How dare you say something like that!? You slippery beast -said an angry Roman, standing firmly and pointing at the other -Take that back! -Janus arched an brow, spinning slowly to look at the rest

-Are you sure you can trust Virgil?


	2. Chapter 2

-Yes -said Roman, not bothering in thinking two seconds on the question  
-Of course we can trust Virgil, he’s always trying to help -calmly informed Logan  
-Duh, my dark strange son is amazing -beamed Patton -you’re just trying to sound cruel… you… you… Cruella de Vil  
-Wow Patton, that comeback was on point -added an amused Roman, before starting to sing the Disney song  
-Go away, Janus. You are not wanted here -added Virgil, with his voice turning a bit distorted  
-Oh, we are calling us for our names now, Virge? -pointed Janus, amused -I thought you had _forgot it_  
-If i could, i would have done it -answered Virgil glancing at the snakey one  
-You tried to be _though_ , but your armor is not _good enough_  
-Why are you still here, Kaa? -demanded creativity  
-Kaa? -asked Logan, confused for a moment  
-Yeah, you know, the snake in the jungle book movies…  
-Right, i don’t know why i thought it would be something different… -dismissed logic  
-I’m just here to make sure Thomas know he has no _friends_ at the other side… -sneaked deceit  
-Its a song, Janus - tiredly steamed Thomas  
-Oh? -Janus face showed confusion for a moment -So you weren’t…? I mean… _i know_ -added slowly, going back to his smug expression  
-So, all this… -Logan looked thru his cards and showed one - 'fuuss' is because a simple Disney song? I don’t know why i bother…  
-And that’s the gospel truth… -added Virgil, earning Patton's laugh  
-Was that…? A Disney song reference? -asked a marveled Roman  
-You already know i like Disney… -Virgil made an exasperated gesture, glad to see the room losing all the tension  
-Janus, why you insist in lying? -finally asked Thomas, looking at the other  
-When did i _lied_? -asked, ready to refute it  
But Thomas just looked at him with a half smile, sure the other would be able to understand with no words  
-In fact, i can point several times you had lied today -affirmed logic, seriously  
-Look, a big jar of crofters -screamed Janus, pointing at Logan back  
-Where? -asked, fully turning to look at the place. Roman laughed, before returning to his anterior expression, a little ashamed for laughing at something his 'enemy' said  
-You lied when you said i have no friends on the other side… -pointed Thomas, earning a surprised expression from Janus  
-Ugh… -growled with a fake disapprobatory face the deceiter, before disappearing.  
-Virge, you know we all trust you, right? -turned to ask Roman  
-Trust in me, huh? -affirmed anxiety proud of himself  
-Yeah kiddo, we love you -added Patton  
-Ugh, feelings -groaned -Okay, I’m out  
Virgil made a peace sign before disappearing  
-You know what… i just had this idea -started Thomas before the rest had time to go down -What if…  
-We call to have pizza for dinner? -asked Patton suddenly  
-What? No -said Thomas quickly -I mean, is not a bad idea, i haven’t do that in a time…  
-If you define 'a time' as two days ago-added a bemused Logan  
-Oh, come on nerd wolverine, let the guy have pizza -asked Roman in an exasperated tone  
-But. Is not what i was thinking -continued Thomas, as if he wasn’t interrupted -I was thinking in doing a Disney mashup  
-Haven’t we done that before? -doubted Logan  
-A different one -cleared -One with villain songs  
-Villains are scary -cried Patton, going down, resurging no time later -But the pizza idea…  
-Yeah, is pizza night Patton -at that, morality finally went down, closely followed by logic -We could write down some of the best songs and ask Jamahl for help, what do you say, Roman?  
And that way, Roman and Thomas started to brainstorm the beginning of the "Friends on the other side" mash up.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Like half of the lines are from youtube coments  
> \- In this particular multiverse, all the things in the sanders sides alredy happened  
> \- This is the first story i write in english sso, if you happens to reach this far away, please consider pointing the silly mistakes i probably made


End file.
